


Girls Trip

by Sinistretoile



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Blow Jobs, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fucking, Gratuitous Smut, Office Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Seb makes an accidental declaration during a weekend away from his love. She comes to seal it with a kiss.





	Girls Trip

**Author's Note:**

> This is total pure fantasy because of all those Instagram pictures of Seb popping up this weekend.

Seb: I’m hungover as Fuck.  
He rubbed his hands down his face then stretched. He wasn’t used to an empty bed. His phone vibrated.  
Her: I saw.  
S: ??  
H: Ya boys on Insta.  
She grinned as she waited for him to text back. She’d been following the shenanigans on Instagram while she got some work done in the studio. It was good to see him having such a good time. He needed the break.  
S: Oh lol *blushing emoji*  
She giggled, taking a sip of her tepid coffee.  
H: No lie. I screenshot every one and that one of you and the sunset is my new background.  
Seb grinned. Of course she did. At first, it had unsettled him that she saved so many pictures of him. Then she’d explained that when he wasn’t around, she could look at those pictures and smile. She’d look at the ones he’d sent her and they’d taken together first. Then she’d go through her saved pictures, everything from screen caps of his work, to magazine and promo shoots to paps shots.  
S: Stalker much?  
H: You fucking love it.  
He did. He had so many pictures of her on his phone. A fair amount she had no clue he’d taken of her. Nothing creepy. Pictures of her sleeping, working in her studio or reading, singing or cooking or playing with the dog. He got it.  
S: LOL I do. And you.  
Fuck. Did he really just do that? It was true. He loved her. They hadn’t said the words yet. They cared about each other, that much was said. But the ‘l’ word hadn’t been spoken yet.  
H: Wait. What?  
She froze. Her face falling. Was he playing? Or did he really just say that? Because she loved him too. She just hadn’t had the guts to tell him. To be honest, she feared he’d back off then go ghost on her. Five minutes goes by and no reply.  
H: Seb.  
Seb stared at his phone. Fucking fuck. He had to tell her something. Or maybe she’d let it drop? Another five minutes.  
H: Sebastian Stan, did you just tell me you loved me?  
She waited, chewing her bottom lip. Her work completely forgotten, she stared at her phone, waiting for his reply.  
S: Yes…  
He cringed as he sent that one word, bracing for her to tell him ‘that’s nice but no’. She let out a breath she didn’t realize she held. She thumped her head on the desk then picked up her phone.  
H: Did you mean it?  
He frowned. What the fuck is that? He tells her he loves her and she asks if he meant it. He took a deep breath and responded with another single word instead of the ire that had flared at her question.  
S: Yes.  
She let out a second breath she’d been holding. Oh thank fuck.  
H: Good.  
S: Good? I tell you I love you and all you say is ‘good’? WTF, babe?  
H: Seba, calm your tits, grump ass.  
He snorted, trying not to smile or be amused. His phone vibrated again.  
H: I said good because I love you too. I was just too scared to say anything. I thought it might drive you away.  
He grinned. He’d been excited to spend this weekend away but now, he was more than eager to get home.  
S: You’re stuck with me. Like a rash.  
H: So that’s why my ass is itchy.  
Seb burst out laughing.  
S: You might want to get that checked, babe.  
H: Question  
S: Answer  
H: Can I come up?  
S: Babe, no.  
H: Just hear me out.  
S: Babe.  
H: Seb.  
H: I take the train up. I sneak in. We fuck. I leave. The guys are none the wiser.  
He rubbed his face again. His cock twitched at the idea of her sneaking in, his hand over her mouth as he fucked her hard.  
S: OK  
H: REALLY?!  
S: Yes, really. Now hurry before I change my mind.  
He messaged her the address then dragged himself out of bed for a shower.  
*  
A few hours later, his phone vibrated.  
H: Where you at?  
S: In the office.  
H: I thought that was you but you’re all bearded to a degree.  
He laughed, grinning and shaking his head.  
H: Look up.  
Seb looked up and out the sliding glass door. She stood off to the side of the deck, hidden from view. He jumped up and opened the door. “Baby, you were serious!” He whispered shout made her grin as she scurried up the deck stairs and into the office. He shut the door but didn’t move, leaving her very little space between his body and the glass.  
“Come on now. You should know I would.”  
“What did you do? Climb the fence?”  
She stifled a giggle and nodded. “So many fucking bushes.”  
He pulled leaves and twigs from her messed up hair, but he couldn’t stop grinning. “Stalker.”  
“You love it.”  
“I do.” He kissed her, still grinning. Then her tongue was in his mouth and her hands slipped around his waist, splayed under his tee shirt and into the waistband of his shorts. He moaned into the kiss before he pulled back, leaving short, quick kisses on her lips. “What’s this?” He tugged at the windbreaker that she wore.  
“Sit down.” He danced his fingers over her palm before taking her hand and guiding her to the desk. She pushed him down into the office chair then unzipped the jacket.  
“Fuck.” She grinned. “You rode the train up here like that?” She bit her lip and nodded. “Oh baby.” He skimmed his fingertips up her bare thigh then over her hip and up her side before pulling her into his lap. “You’re fucking crazy, you know that?” She grinned and nodded. “God, I love you.” He slipped his fingers into her hair and dove in for a kiss. His tongue tangled with hers. She pressed her naked body to his.  
“I love you too.” Her breathless words against his parted lips made him smile. She slid off his lap and between his widespread knees.  
“Baby, what are you-“ He looked up as he heard footsteps pass the cracked door. Her palms smoothed up his beefy thighs to grab the waistband of his shorts. He didn’t argue, simply lifted his hips and let her pull them down to his ankles.   
He swallowed as he looked down, watching her lick the palm of her hand then wrap it around his cock. She stroked up until he stood full and hard. His eyes slipped closed when she wrapped her lips around the head of his dick then sucked. He sucked in a breath. She let him fall from her lips, giving him little quick kitten licks. Then she actually shushed him.  
Seb ran his hands down his face then grabbed the arms of the chair. Her mouth bobbed up and down, her tongue swirling around his cock in her mouth. He bit his bottom lip hard to keep from groaning out loud. Her hand twisted up the length of his dick to meet her lips. His hips thrust upwards and his head dropped back. He breathed out ‘oh my god’ as she worked him closer and closer.  
His thighs began to shake, but he didn’t know how much time they had before one of the guys came to check on him. He tapped her and shook his head when she looked up at him. She pulled him out of her mouth with a wet pop that made him gasp again.  
“Come out of there.” She crawled forward and stood up. He spun her around and bent her over the desk. “Hands behind your back, baby girl.” She obeyed without question. He gripped her crossed wrists in his hand and held her in place. His low growl of pleasure rolled through her as he felt between her legs, nudging them wider with his knee. She tipped her ass up for him as his fingers glided through her wetness. “So wet for me, baby. You like sucking my cock?”  
“Yes, Seba.”  
He hummed in agreement. “It turns you on, doesn’t it? My fat cock in your mouth.” He nipped her shoulder. “I need you to be really quiet, baby. Or do you want the guys to come in and see me fucking you over the desk? See your tits bouncing as I pound your pretty little pussy.” Her body clenched so hard he felt it against his fingers resting against her cunt. “Oh you like that.” He bit her shoulder a little harder.  
She bit her lips together to stifle a moan as he pushed into her hot body. He bit her shoulder again, harder still to muffle his moan. She squeaked as he pulled out to the tip then slammed back in. He reached around and covered her mouth with his hand. And swear to god, she almost came right then. His angle was fucking perfect as he pounded into her deep and hard. The wet slap of flesh on flesh filled the room and their muffled moans cries and moans. Her fingers flexed, grasping at nothing where he held them tight against her back.  
Her orgasm took her by surprise and hard, coming on his cock in a wet burst. Her clenching body threw him off his rhythm and he stumbled, falling back into the chair and bringing her with him. She screamed at how deep he went. She felt a flash of pain but it felt so fucking good.  
Seb pressed his face into her back, using his grip on her to bounce on her on his cock as he thrust up. “Oh fuck. Oh god, baby. I’m gonna cum.” He gritted his teeth then pushed his face into her back to muffle his growling moan. He thrusts faltered and he came. She slumped on his lap, giggling quietly. He shushed her, grinning as he kissed her neck.  
“Hey, Seb!”  
They looked at each other, panic stricken. She hopped up and darted for the sliding glass door as he jerked his pants up. The office door open as the sliding glass door closed. “Yea?”  
“Lunch and beers?”  
“God, yes, I’m starving.” He flicked a glance as she scurried across the deck and down the stairs. The open door blocked the view.  
“Be ready in ten.”  
“Got it.” The door didn’t close but his friend left the doorway. He looked to see her standing at the foot of the stairs. She grinned then opened her mouth dramatically as she flashed him then closed the windbreaker. He grinned and shook his head. She blew him a kiss then hurried over the back fence again.  
Seb’s phone vibrated.  
H: See you in a few hours. *kiss emoji*  
S: Be ready for round two, baby girl.  
H: I can’t fucking wait.


End file.
